trust
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: Luffy had Zoro's trust in a really particular way. Maybe that's why the swordsman didn't take his time to give it to him? One shot. Possible changes on this fic later.


_**Trust:**_

**Friendship**

**Drabble / Zoro - Luffy nakamaship**

**Summary: This is a one shot about how Luffy had Zoro 's trust. Point of view is Zoro 's but it's written at the third person.**

**Rated: T for some bad vocabulary (Zoro 's fault ^^)**

**Warning: no special warning, because you could put this fic wherever you want in the anime/manga, so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece, nor it's characters (no, no, I swear, I'm not Oda!)**

* * *

Most people say that you gotta earn trust, that it's not something you give to anybody. And Zoro was not an exception to those people. He had always been careful about the ones he gave his trust (who weren't really numerous), and was always wary of people he met, because he knew very well the extent of deception and lies in this world and time. There never was any exception. At least not until he met this guy. This goofie boy, always grinning like an idiot, who bursted into the marine base he was detained in, just to ask him to join his crew.

Of course, at first he refused the offer. He had always been a loner, and that would never change. He _thought_ that would never change. Until the boy climbed the wall of the marine base, searching his new (and first) future crew-mate, and blabbering about untying him or something like that. He didn't listened very well cause the shithead annoyed him, but he understood a few words and deduced his intentions. But as the goof and his pink haired friend (Koby, he learned later) were getting louder, he finally let go of his patience (which wasn't really big to begin with) and told them to get lost. And of course the strawhat boy didn't. He came to talk to him right in front of him, just after having eared from the colonel Morgan's son himself the "don't-enter-here-to-help-the-bad-demon-or-you'll- be-executed" rule.

He didn't know why, but this boy was really determined to have him in his crew. He has even proposed a deal: Zoro would be freed if he accepted to play pirates with him. He remembers, the first thing the guy told him: "I'm going to untie the ropes, and you will become my comrade". An affirmation, like it was a fact he already knew. Not even a "would you be" or "do you want". No: "You will". Zoro refused. He was never one to follow others, nor any instruction or order at all. They never told him what to do, how to behave, because he decided by himself, not listening to what the others said. Sometimes, that brought him into shitty situations, but he didn't care. At least that brought a little training too. But this time, he didn't really had the choice as the boy decided by himself that he would have him in his crew.

Before he had the time to force his point of view into this thickhead that was the boy's, Zoro was left alone, the weirdo intruding the base to get him his katanas back (which would be given back at condition he joined the not - already - existent - crew... of course...). Then Coby began to untie the ropes and told him that he was to be executed the day after, that Daddy's son, as he used to call this punk, wasn't planning on letting him live through the month. Then he learned that the strawhat boy punched the guy for that. Luffy was his name. After this, the marines discovered them trying to make their little escape and the colonel ordered to his subordinates to shoot them. And they did.

Still, nothing happened: in one second Luffy was right here, standing in front of the marines, making a shield from his body, only to reject the bullets towards the poor owners of the riffles, and Zoro 's swords tied on his back. Yeah, that astonished Zoro for a few seconds. Then he learned that said Luffy (who was grinning like a maniac) was a devil fruit user. A rubber man to be exact. Zoro had no other choice than to accept the deal previously offered by the young pirate, as their lives (so his dream) were directly threatened. Heh... son of the devil... And so, he became a pirate. Against his will. At least his dream was safe, since his new captain promised not to interfere with it.

Then they fought the colonel Morgan, won the battle, which means beat the crap out of him, and made their way out of the fuckin' base.

By the look of this story, you wouldn't say that it's about trust: Zoro didn't gave him his trust at the first glance, didn't accept the proposition to be made pirate until it was the only thing he could do. No, this is not the matter here. We said that this story was the only moment where Zoro hadn't hesitate to let his trust to someone who really took time to earn it, but that doesn't mean he gave it at the first glance like a revelation or something.

Luffy had had his trust, not because he earned it, but because he took it. That's what makes the difference.

* * *

**So... what do you think? I'm not really pleased with how the end turned out: I don't know if I explained my ideas very well in that part of the one shot, so... please make me know if you see what's missing, and I'll try to find something better to express it. As always, if you wanna leave me a review, please go on! I love reviews! :3 Productive criticism is welcome, 'cause I'd like to improve myself ;) Oh! And thanks for your time reading this fic! :D**

**See you soon! Jya matta ne!**

**Swordsgirl Jackie.**


End file.
